Call Me Baby
by Arabeluna
Summary: Apa sih, susahnya memanggilnya sayang? Karena Hinata yang menyebalkan, Gaara ngambek gak ketulungan. "Gak apa-apa.. sayang." GaaHina/AU/Drabble.


**Call Me Baby**

 **Pairing:** GaaHina

 **Warning:** OOC level: highest. AU. Bahasa non baku. Drabble.

* * *

Gaara gembira setengah hidup. Orang yang bisa membaca pikiran pasti melihat chibi Gaara yang menari hula-hula di kepalanya.

Setelah sekian lama berjuang untuk mendekati Hinata, akhirnya cewek manis itu menerimanya juga!

Mama, Gaara-chan udah punya pacar mama..

Saking bahagianya, Gaara sampai menraktir teman sekelasnya untuk makan besar di McDonalds sampai dompetnya yang biasanya gemuk menjadi kurus kerontang.

Gaara tidak peduli dompetnya kering. Toh, dia masih punya black mastercard dan beberapa kartu kredit lain. Hell yeah, Gaara itu super kaya, cuma nraktir makan besar baginya not a big deal.

Tapi, sekarang Gaara sedang kesal hingga teman sekelasnya pada takut untuk minta traktiran lagi.

Gaara lagi galau, mukanya rusuh. Kalau sedang begini, tidak ada yang bisa mendekatinya selain Hinata, pacarnya yang manis dan pemalu.

Melihat Gaara begitu kusut membuat Hinata bingung dan sedih. Gaara kenapa? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah sehingga membuat cowoknya itu marah?

"Gaara..?"

Suara Hinata yang menggemaskan membuat Gaara hampir meruntuhkan pertahanan kokohnya. Namun, ia tidak boleh berhenti ngambek sampai cewek itu paham keinginannya.

Setelah menahan mati-matian, Gaara berusaha kembali acting sebaik mungkin. "Hn?" balasnya dingin (acting).

"Kamu kenapa..?" Hinata bertanya dengan perasaan bersalah sekaligus takut. Gaara tidak pernah seperti ini padanya. Biasanya, pemuda itu jahil dan suka menggodanya.

"Aku?" Gaara menunjuk dirinya dengan angkuh (acting). "huh, pikir aja sendiri apa salah kamu." lanjutnya sinis (acting).

Mendengarnya, Hinata tergagap. "E-eh? Emang aku salah apa?" balasnya bingung.

Di depannya, Gaara melengos dan pergi dengan angkuh. Angkuh sih, tapi dalam hatinya sudah menjerit: makanya peka! Tanya dong, aku kenapa!

"Ih, Gaara! Jawab dong, aku salah apaa?" pekik Hinata kesal dan mulai mengejar Gaara.

Berhasil! batin cowok tersebut sambil tertawa lebar dalam hati.

"Salahnya," Gaara menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi kesal (acting-lagi). "kamu ga pernah manggil aku sayang."

Hinata langsung melongo di tempat. Apa? Gaara marah karena hal seperti itu?

Sontak, Hinata langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai duduk di koridor. Ia terus tertawa sambil menunjuk Gaara yang mukanya semakin mendung.

"Aduh, Gaara! HAHAHAHA!"

Hinata nyaris tidak bisa berbicara karena masih merasa begitu geli. Sejak kapan Gaara yang cool dan charming bisa semanis dan seabsurd ini?

Melihat Hinata yang masih tertawa membuat Gaara tambah kesal. Ih, kenapa gadis itu jadi menyebalkan, sih? Ini pasti ketularan dari kakaknya si Neji sialan itu!

"Aduh, aku sangka kenapa! Eh, ternyata.. aduh! Hahaha!"

Melihatnya membuat Gaara tambah ngambek. Hinata malah semakin menggila.

"Hahaha! Aduh, haha! Gaara mau kemana?"

"Ga usah peduli! Kita putus!"

Mendengar kata terkutuk itu membuat Hinata langsung terpana. Hatinya bagaikan disambar petir dan api. Apa? Putus?

Gaara terdiam, ia ingin menengok Hinata tapi sudah terlanjur malas. Tapi.. kok ia seperti mendengar isak tangis gitu, ya?

Kuntilanak? Siang-siang gini sih, mana ada keleus.

Tiba-tiba, Gaara langsung merasa panik. Di sini kan, ceweknya cuma ada Hinata!

"Hinata! Astaga, m-maaf.. Maafin aku sayang, aku ga bermaksud apa-apa.. Ya Tuhan maaf.."

Gaara hampir menangis juga. Duh, dia kan gak bermaksud buat putus beneran. Kok jadi gini, sih? Ampun, deh.

"K-kita.. hiks.. b-beneran p-pu-putus..? H-hiks, hiks.."

Aduh, nangisnya gagap pula..

Gaara jadi ingin nangis juga. Hiks.

"Aduh, engga! Aku-aku-aku.. aku cuma pura-pura, biar kamu manggil aku sayang abis itu kan bisa aku gangguin! Aduh, kamu malah nangis.."

"Jangan nangis lagi ya, cup cup,"

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dan meyakinkan Hinata kalau mereka tidak putus, Gaara menghela napas lega. Walaupun begitu, hatinya masih merasa bersalah.

"H-hinata.. aku minta maaf ya, sayang? Aku cuma pengen dipanggil 'sayang' sama kamu, yang putus tadi cuma becanda kok.." ujar Gaara dengan suara lembut yang menenangkan. Hinata mengangguk, ia sudah tersenyum tipis.

"Gak apa-apa.. sayang."

Bentar.

Bentar.

BENTAR.

Apa..? Apa..? S-sayang..?

Gaara melongo parah. Kesadarannya sudah punah.

"Kamu manggil aku sayang?"

Hinata udah senyum geli.

"Iya, sayang."

Reaksi Gaara? Duh, Gaara mendadak lemot. Ia masih mencerna perkataan Hinata tadi. Pas udah ngerti, jadinya-

"WOHOO"

"GAARA SAYANG MAMA"

"AKHIRNYA!"

"Gaara! Awas! Bola basket lewat!"

 _Ngiiiing_

 ** _Bruakh_**

Good bye, Gaara. You may die in heaven..

-END-

* * *

..dengan gajenya.


End file.
